everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Augustus Hare's Journal
WARNING: EXTREME MADNESS AND RANDOMNESS You have been warned. A New Orientation: Now, let me get this straight whoever you are and why are you actually reading this, This is my JOURNAL and not a diary, Real Hares write in Journals. Now if you didn't actually know, I am "Mr. Augustus Louer Hare" and don't you forget it. Now, you can call me August, Gus, or Augustus but never think of me as just a mere hare from Wonderland. Now, this is gonna be my second year of schooling here in Ever After High and it is the year of legacy. I feel that I can actually fulfill my destiny quite well and I'm sure of it. However, my father thinks differently. He believes that I don't deserve to be the next him. He says that I'm not mad enough and over the years the bitterness between us only got thicker and thicker. Of course, he's my father but should I follow the steps of the very man I have grown to hate since my childhood? Maybe.. Maybe not.I like to take life a little more lightly. I like to see the tea in your porcelain cup rather than the tea that spilled on your table, you can always just wipe it away and it's gone but you can never re-experience the taste of the bewitching brew of what I call tea. So as I finish this short introduction, I'd just like to say, Hello and DEATH TO SPOONS! Chapter 1 So whoever you are and why are you actually reading this, Let me tell you the story of regular orientation day, it was the usual Speech by The Headmaster which just sounded like "Blah Blah Blah... Legacy.. Blah.. Destiny.. Blah.. Blah..I am your father....." Ok.. Maybe I just imagined the "I am your father." thing, I tend to get delirious at random times but hey... like father like son-ish. If you haven't caught on, I'm The March Hare's son, if it wasn't obvious by just barely my name, glad to know that you know about my father. The familiar ringing of two watches, one was my pocket watch and the other was one of Madeline Hatter's wrist watch, alerted me to one of my favorite times of the day. "Tea Time!" some of us Wonderlandians boomed. All of us gathered in a circle in the middle of the assembly as we chit chatted about what was happening to the Majestic land that we called our home. "I just hate it. I left my headbangor in my home in Wonderland." growled Georgia Wockey, daughter of the Jabberwockey. "You think you got it bad! I left all my limited edition Hexbox version of Call of Beauty!" yelled Georgia's conjoined twin, Georger. "Why do you even play that game?! It's for women!" shrieked the ever valiant, Derk Dormouse aka my best friend and I will not say "forever after" because that is so un-Hare of me. "Guys like to play it too!" yelled a voice in the distance which sounded a lot like Caesar Olora. "Besides! We play better than girls do!" yelled his other brother, Cane Olora. "Oh you just did not say that guys are better than girls in Call of Beauty!" shouted the lovely Maeve Le Fay as she shadow traveled beside Cane and strangled him with vines that sprouted from the cracks in the floors. Oh yes. Maeve.. The Feminist she is. "ALL TEA PARTYERS detention! Ms. le Fay! Stop choking Mr.Olora! Detention ALL of YOU!" yelled Headmaster Grimm as we all had obviously disrupted the Orientation. Oh.. Great... Professor Jack has seen my Journal... I will write again soon.. TTFN Whoever you are and Why you are reading this. Chapter 2 Hello Whoever you are and Why are you reading this, So I recently had just gotten out of detention since Professor Jack didn't blame us for the Chaos, it was just our Wonderlandian Madness Poisoning ... Yeah... Not many people know but I seem to be immune from the madness poisoning and I wish to help find the cure but father doesn't want anyone knowing this. Sometimes I think my father should be placed in an asylum. I jumped inside one of the rabbit holes I summoned and it opened to Mme. Yaga's office. "Madame Yaga! I'm here to grab my schedule." I yelled. In a minute Augustus! Here, Variel, Here's your class schedule." said Madame Yaga as she handed a freshman with Ice Blonde Hair ,a tool belt, and combat boots her schedule. She then just ran out as I approached Madame Yaga. "So what do I have this year?" I asked as I took my schedule out of her hands. I read my first class out loud. "Cooking Classic. Obviously." Of course I'm in Cooking Class-ic, I will be the one who'll make all the treats in my future tea parties with Maddie and Derk. "Debate, AGAIN?!" I'm not the best choice fore debate but, I have to since I need to get better in my public speaking. "Mania-pulation, This is new." I said. If I was right.. Mania meant madness.... "It's a class that teaches Wonderlandians how to control their poisonings..." replied Madame Yaga. "Che-myth-stry, oh yeah... the formula for shrinking cakes..." If it wasn't enough, I'm gonna have to be the one who makes the famous potion and cakes that make the future Alice shrink and grow. "Muse-ic Class?" I read aloud with a look of dumfoundment at Madame Yaga. "Well... You have to sing The Un-birthday song everyday so you have to sound decent." answered Madame Yaga. I gave a shrug. "What will be your other chosen Class?" she added . "Can I just have double Cooking Class-ic?" I asked. "I'm afraid to say you can't." she replied. "I'll take Vagabonding 101." I answered. Vagabonding 101 was the class where most of the adventurous tales were. "If you say so." said Madame Yaga as she scribbled it down. "I'm off now Madame Yaga. Good Bye." I said as I disappeared into another rabbit hole and popped up in the castle-teria. "Hey! Everyone's invited to my party tonight!" Yelled Briar Beauty right before dropping down asleep. Well, looks like I'm going to a party tonight. Time to suit up. Chapter 3 TBA Chapter 4 TBA Chapter 5 TBA Chapter 6 TBA Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Diaries